


A companion remembers his past

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Of Gods and ARMY [2]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: This is part of the series titled With Love from ARMY. Because of how that story is structured, I have to leave a lot of information out. I decided to write side chapters that give some extra information and background. 
In this piece, we find out what Ippie was up to after the god of youth vanishes. We also find out who Ippie wanted to say good bye to before he resumed his companion duties.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> As many of you guys know BTS is starting their WINGS tour. I wanted to bring attention to the Rainbow Ocean Project for the Anaheim concert dates. If you guys have a ticket and will be attending, I highly suggest that fellow ARMY participate. Its a great opportunity to support the guys and also interact with the amazing ARMY that help set these things up. I will list the link here to more details and they also have a facebook page.  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/btsarmy/1945667/rainbow-ocean-project

A companion remembers his past 

Ippie had been a loose spirit when the god of youth had found him, and he tried not to think about what his life had been before. 

The god of youth had saved him, and Ippie owed him everything. 

When Ippie realized that his master was losing power, he did everything he could to convince him to move on. They had moved before and travelled to different areas, but his master had refused. Ippie had stayed by his side as, the god of youth lost more and more of his power. 

Ippie had held his hand when his master was so weak he could no longer leave the protection of the shrine. No, it wasn’t protection at that point, it was a prison. Even if Ippie would have wanted to take his master and runaway, (save him by force from the situation he was in) Ippie could do nothing but watch as all that made his master, his master disappear. 

Ippie was by his side when the last of him disappeared. 

Ippie had received the wishes of people that had come to visit his master. He had heard their words of pain and sorrow, but had never understood those feelings until the moment he was left alone. Ippie stayed in the shrine until the smell of cherry blossoms that singled his master’s appearance was also gone. The god of youth had commanded him to leave. He had released him from his bound. Ippie knew that he could go on and find another master to assist, but in his heart, he just couldn’t. His master might never return but Ippie would remember and wait for him for eternity. He wouldn’t let his master go, because his master had never given up on him either.

Ippie picked himself up from the floor and released the piece of his master’s robe he had been holding on to like a life line. Ippie shimmered out of his original form, and shifted into an animal form he was comfortable with. In his original form, Ippie knew he wouldn’t survive more than a few weeks without the connection to a god. He would be forced to become a free spirit and roam the earth as he once had, but in his animal form he could live out a full life just to be reborn again. 

This is the life he would choose. He would wait forever (if he had to) for his master to return. In the meantime, he would continue to do his work and bring joy to the humans his master had loved so much. Ippie would remind them about how precious life was and that while youth carried uncertainty it was also full of opportunity. 

The first child, Ippie had been able to see grow up was Yura. He had walked out from the shrine and had roamed the streets for weeks. He was starving and cold but refused to give up. Every time he slept on a cold sidewalk, he forced himself to think of the smell of cherry blossoms. Yura was on her way from school when she had spotted him. Ippie still couldn’t figure out what about his mangy appearance had called to her, but she had approached him and taken him home. 

Yura had fought with her parents to keep him. In that moment, Yura was fierce, powerful, and had done everything she could to protect him. His master’s faith in humans was not misplaced, and Ippie was humbled that he was able to witness that kind of strength. 

Ippie had watched her grow. He had shared and kept her secrets. She had told him about her first crush and he had licked her hand and nuzzled her after her first heartbreak. He did everything to sooth her heart and encourage her when she needed him. She had loved him more than he could ever be worthy of, and he had done his best to lover her just as much. He had worked every day to bring her the joy the god of youth had always brought to people who sought his help.

When Ippie took his last breath, it was in her arms and surrounded by people that loved him. While he couldn’t stay with Yura forever, he knew that their moments together had helped her grow and that she would always look back at the days they had spent together. 

Ippie’s second life was shared with a child name Jong Hyung. Jong Hyung and him had run in the park almost every morning and every evening. Ippie had spent wonderful days playing outside with the feeling of fresh grass under his paws, and the air run through his fur. When Ippie advanced in age, Jong Hyung had built him a cart he could ride in. Ippie had left that life staring at the Han River with Jong Hyung by his side. 

This was how Ippie had spent countless lives until the day he felt his master return. 

He was taking a nap while Sera was studying. Ippie had been living with Sera for about 11 years. He had heard Sera’s parents talk about how his health was declining and they were not wrong. He knew his time was near, but Sera still needed him. All of his children had been different, and there was no good time to say goodbye. But Sera was going through a particularly hard time in school. Her determination alone was willing him to stay. 

He raised his head to look at Sera as she studied on her desk. She was still working hard, good girl. Ippie closed his eyes and was starting to fall asleep when the smell of cherry blossoms engulfed the room. 

Ippie had leaped out of bed ready to run towards his master, but it had taken the look on Sera’s smiling face to stop Ippie from leaving. He had made promises to Sera and he couldn’t break them now. 

Ippie had waited until his time was over with Sera. 

He had watched her graduate as she had hoped for. 

The day after her graduation early in the morning Ippie felt the last of his life begin to drain. He had climbed on to her bed so he could lick her face one last time. She would miss him, but she didn’t need him anymore. She had learned to trust others and to set goals and work hard for them. It was time she made friends with others and not just him. With one last sigh, he nuzzled her and passed. 

Ippie woke up ready to go find his master. He was making his way to where his master was located when the smell of cherry blossoms and strawberries stopped him. 

He watched as three boys and a girl entered a store. Ippie waited patiently outside of the store. He followed the three boys and the girl for a block and realized that the girl knew his master. She smelled like she had rubbed herself all over the god of youth. The smell of cherry blossoms was intoxicating, she smelled like home. She also radiated a subtle pink glow Ippie instantly recognized. 

Ippie was happy to see his master again, but he needed to check on Sera. He also liked Ahmi right away. She smelled like strawberries and happiness. Ippie understood why his master was attracted to the girl, but he needed to get the details on how things had happened. But first things first, he needed to check on his Sera. 

Ahmi carried him as she walked out of the dorm. Ippie was enjoying the mixed sent of strawberries and cherry blooms when he heard the voice. 

“Ahmi Noona” 

The voice was smooth and it dripped with honey. Ippie had assumed that his master’s god voice was the most beautiful in the world. He had assumed no other voice could be as beautiful, seductive, and alluring. Ippie had been wrong. This voice wasn’t the same as his master, but it was just as intoxicating. 

Ippie lifted his head and raised his ears to see where the voice was coming from. Ippie froze. It was a boy. A beautiful boy, but a human boy none the less. 

The boy had dark hair that fell messily over his forehead. He had mischievous eyes but the smile that tug at his lip as a shy and reserved one. When the boy held Ippie to face him directly, Ippie noticed the beautiful shape of the boy’s lips. In a few years, the boy’s unique look would turn just as alluring and seductive as his voice. Ippie would bet a few lifetimes that he was correct. 

The boy spoke to Ippie as if they had known each other for lifetimes. But, Ippie’s spirit did not recognize this boy. He was almost certain he had never met him before, but hearing his voice, feeling the heat of his chest against his body and inhaling his sent was so comfortable. 

The boy pointed out different landmarks to Ippie, and showed him his favorite tree to sit under. He walked him to a group of benches that were nicely shaded. The boy told Ippie that he liked to sit here and think. He also told Ippie that in general he kept to himself and just observed others. He told Ippie of how he had spent the whole first semester at this new school waking up 2 hours before his roommates to shower because he was so shy. He also told Ippie that he just didn’t make friends easily, and that he had been lucky Yoongi and Hoseok had befriended him and switched dorms to share one with him. The boy told Ippie of how they had met Ahmi and how much he liked her. 

The boy ended up taking Ippie to the park. Ippie waited until the boy sat down to hop out of his arms to prance around on the grass. He would miss this. He would miss running freely and feeling the grass on his feet. He would miss laying in the sun and soaking in the warmth. Ippie closed his eyes and took in the moment. He would return to this body occasionally of course but he would never live like this again. A part of him mourned the other lives and children he would never see, but his master needed him. Ippie turned back to look at the boy, and realized he would miss that the most: that look on the boy’s face. 

People didn’t hide from animals. People didn’t feel the need to lie, impress, or pretend around animals. Ippie had lived as a free spirit, and as a companion, but it was only when he had been a pet that he had known what honesty and felt love felt like. 

Ippie walked back and nudged the side of the boy’s leg. The boy picked Ippie up and rolled around on the grass with him. Ippie played all day with the boy tugging at his pant leg and running close to his side. Ippie turned and chased the boy on the grass as a fit of giggles and laughter escaped Jeong-guk. Ippie would later be sorry that he couldn’t stay with him. 

When the boy got tired, they laid down together on a bench and Ippie was surrounded by the scent of the boy, the fresh air, and grass. As the boy closed his eyes, Ippie thought once again how it was really a shame he couldn’t stay with Jeong-guk. It would be so easy to love this boy. Ippie took in for the last time the curve of the boy’s lips, the softness of his lashes and feel asleep to the beat of the boy’s heart. 

A few hours later, Ippie hopped up a garbage can and walked along the ledge of a house to peer into a window. When he looked inside he saw that Sera’s room looked exactly the same as it had a few weeks before, except his bed was missing from its usual spot. His toys were also gone except for his giraffe which was now on her bed. Ippie waited patiently until Sera came home from school. When she did, she acted as she usually did. She unpacked her bag and got ready to do her house chores. Ippie felt a bit of relief until Sera put her apron back and laid down on her bed, hugged his toy, and cried. 

Sera never cried. 

Ippie watched over her until she stopped crying and feel asleep. Ippie would return for Sera. He wouldn’t abandon her, but now he had work to do. Ippie headed back towards the dorm and shifted into his human form. It felt so strange to be human after so long. He stretched his limbs and made his way inside of the dorm. Ippie wondered if he would get to see Jeong-guk again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone,  
> As many of you guys know BTS is starting their WINGS tour. I wanted to bring attention to the Rainbow Ocean Project for the Anaheim concert dates. If you guys have a ticket and will be attending, I highly suggest that fellow ARMY participate. Its a great opportunity to support the guys and also interact with the amazing ARMY that help set these things up. I will list the link here to more details and they also have a facebook page.  
> http://aminoapps.com/page/btsarmy/1945667/rainbow-ocean-project


End file.
